


that knock at the door calls the crowd to quiet

by RHODONlTE



Category: ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Set During Road to Kingdom, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, onf is HUNG agenda continues hence, when u make someone choke on your strap and fall in love with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHODONlTE/pseuds/RHODONlTE
Summary: bratty twink bags cute scary looking himbo - what happens next will shock you !ccw day 6/7
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Pentagon Canon Compliant Week 2021





	that knock at the door calls the crowd to quiet

**Author's Note:**

> (title: neighbours - the academy is...)
> 
> well. this is uhhhhhhhhhhh. Something i wrote.  
> theres a sad lack of trans fics so i wrote this for the canon compliant week before realizing that that probably isnt very canon compliant but oh welllllllllll.  
> kino is a trans man in this, i tried to not make it that obvious bc writing this gave me so much dysphoria lmaooo so i just wanted to clarify. 
> 
> this is for the ccw prompt day 6/7 -> rtk and backstage sex and plays after the very good/ everybody performances

They're about to head to the afterparty, too tired to sleep and desperately needing to loosen up. 

Hyunggu is a little more preoccupied being pushed against the wall by onf’s jaeyoung in one of the empty changing rooms though.

Their kiss is devoid of rhyme and reason, leaving the space between their faces only filled with something more real. 

Theyre still wearing their stage clothes and Jaeyoungs white outfit is a stark contrast against hyunggus all black one, they're chaos and control; like day and night or, to match the colours, ying and yang.

Hyunggus hand is tangled in jaeyoungs hair while the other grips onto his jacket and jaeyoung has one finger hooked through the leather harness hugging hyunggus thigh which makes his brain spin so fast he has to hold onto jaeyoungs shoulders to not fall over.

They dont exchange a lot of words, there really isn't a lot that needs to be said, and the way jaeyoung licks into hyunggus mouth explains everything.

„Your thighs are so fucking pretty hyunggu yah“,

Jaeyoung mutteres, his voice like gravel under hyunggus skin. 

„Wanna fuck them so bad“, he says and digs his hand into the leather of hyunggus pants.

„mhhhh…“ hyunggu hums into jaeyoungs neck and runs his tongue over his ear, pulling that damn cross earring with his teeth and a moan out of jaeyoungs throat with it. 

„Why don't you then?“, he dares and grabs onto the straps holding jaeyoungs jacket closed trying to unbuckle them. They stumble out of the changing cabin the same moment the door to the room opens and a stressed out looking hwitaek bursts in.

„So there you are! We’ve been looking for you everywhere“, he pinches his nose bridge, very much deliberately ignoring the flush on both of their faces. 

„Now get your asses to the afterparty, you can fuck later“, he waves and leaves again, leaving both of them panting and speechless.

Hyunggu feels embarrassment creep up his neck and he looks at jaeyoung apologetically.

„I’m sorry, hwitaek hyung can be a bit like that sometimes. We should really get to the afterparty though.“ He says and jaeyoung nods, trying to make his hair and clothes look somewhat presentable.

He tells jaeyoung to go in without him because he has other plans, and rushes past his band members to find the showers but changgu grabs his arm, steady eyes checking to see if anything is wrong. “Hey, you alright?“, he asks, the fake lipring he had come to love pulled between his teeth, eyes flickering like highway lights. 

  
“Yeah, all this leather is just really heavy and hot so im gonna take a shower.”, he lies and hopes hwitaek doesn't hear and changgu offers him a soft smile and a pat on the back. 

“All right, see you at the afterparty”. 

Hyunggu nods and grabs his gym bag, rushing to the shower stalls.

The hot water is welcome, drumming on his stiff shoulders like hail and flooding his insides with even more warmth. 

His brain is reeling with thoughts about onf’s “everybody” performance, afterimages flashing through his mind like he looked at a light bulb wire for too long. 

As if jaeyoungs eyeliner and black slicked back hair wasnt enough, he just had to rip his stupid jacket open in the middle of the song. Hyunggu had felt his heart drop right down to his stomach at that sight, and had had to clench his legs shut for the remainder of the show, hoping to push those thoughts away.

Now, after having their makeout session interrupted so abruptly he was more glad than ever that he brought a dildo and some lube, hidden in his gym bag, you know, _just in case_. And a case this was. 

He wraps a hand around the silicone, spreading lube over it and on his fingers, pushing one in past the rim and relishing in the tight feeling. After working himself open he pushes the dildo inside of him, the stretch still being semi-painful, because he didn't really take a lot of time prepping himself but his bandmates are waiting for him at the party so really, there's no time.

It doesn't take long until he's bouncing against his hand in a steady rhythm trying to come, but it just doesn't work, somethings _missing_. 

When he still isn't even close to finishing after what feels like an eternity, he decides to just wrap it up, maybe go home early and get off with a vibrator at the dorm. 

He pulls out and goes to wash away the sticky sweet lube, but oh. 

_Fuck_.

His fingers wrap around the metal shower handle, ready to turn it on, but it doesnt budge, the lube on his fingers making everything gooey and slippery, and as much as he tries, he just cant get the fucking water to turn on again. 

_Okay this is fine. This is totally fine_ ,

hyunggu thinks as his brain spirals downwards to him having to stay in that stall forever, shrivelling up and dying in the shower, heart and limbs unmoving against the cold tiles just because he was too horny for his own good.

There's only one option, as awful as it might be. 

“Hey!”, hyunggu shouts, as loud and clear as he can, and he hopes that no group would walk past the bathroom, that his humiliation would be spared to only one poor individual.

„hey can anyone hear me?“, he tries again, and thanking any entity that might be shaking their heads over his antics, he hears someone opening the bathroom door, almost feels the atmosphere shift.

„Is- is everything alright?“, a careful voice rumbles through the quiet of the bathroom and hyunggu wants to disappear into the shower drain.

_It’s jaeyoung._

„Yeah i’m. fine i just need some help with the uh. the shower.“ He feels his cheeks go red, thinks he might faint because all blood seems to lose gravity only to reside in his face.

“Hyunggu-yah is that you?”, jaeyoung asks, “what's wrong with the shower?,”

he advances towards the shower stall, careful and slowly, a hand pressed over his eyes and hyunggu almost wants to laugh at how cute and lost he looks, his arm stretched out and waving around to feel for the door.

“Yeah uhm there's uhhh... too much... conditioner on my hands and i cant turn the fucking handle to wash it off. I´m so sorry but could you just scoot in here for a sec and turn it on? I´ll let you go after that and we can pretend it never happened”, hyunggu rambles, his mouth running faster than his heart beats.

“Oh uh yeah of course”, jaeyoung replies and finally reaches for the door, pulls it open and steam hisses out, escapes into the air.

Then, he stops, and grabs the shower handle with his right hand, but it's the wrong one, it's the hand he held his eyes closed with, and they're stuck in a brief record scratch moment; hyunggus gaze catching jaeyoungs, before the water turns on and sprinkles on them both, like clouds breaking and giving way to rainy weather in a cheesy movie. Hyunggu wants to live in that moment, just the two of them caught in the downpour, but then he sees jaeyoungs eyes widen in shock, realisation drawing creases into his sharp features. 

“Oh oh my god fuck”, he scrambles, “oh shit i’m sorry fuck i..”, his eyes fall to the scars on hyunggus chest, and then, as if his gaze was a kicked over domino stone it drops down to hyunggus legs before he can catch it and his eyes widen more, if that was even possible. 

Hyunggu suddenly feels impossibly small, wanting to turn around and just disappear forever, because jaeyoung saw, he _knows_ now, and there's nothing more terrifying than that. 

“Oh my god i didnt mean to look at you naked fuck i’m sorry i, i dont even know, what. Oh my god”, jaeyoung is hiding behind his hand and he's clearly nervous and overwhelmed, but hyunggu just crosses his arms over his crotch and chest, trying to curl into himself, slowly sliding onto his knees, his breath fast and uneven.

This was it, he thought, jaeyoung would hate him for deceiving him earlier and tell everyone and he‘d get kicked out of the competition.

“Hyunggu-yah, are you okay?”, jaeyoung asks with visible panic laced in his voice, and crouches down to tilt hyunggus chin up. 

“I’m sorry, i- this just sucks, please don't tell anyone.”, hyunggu stutters out, tears stinging in his eyes. The water feels cold against his burning skin, and he‘s never going to shower anywhere public ever again.

“Of course not.“, jaeyoung reassures, kind eyes staring into hyunggus sad ones.

“I'm sorry I looked, I really didn't mean to. It’s really not any of my business so don't worry about me; i won’t tell anyone.“ 

He softly squeezes hyunggus shoulder for reassurance, and his palm is warm against the skin there. 

„I think i should take a shower myself now though because i´m getting soaked and i'm still gross from the show”, he tries to joke as to lighten the mood, and hyunggu is only now hit with the realization that he’s stark naked while jaeyoung is fully clothed, even though his white shirt is completely wet and clinging to his abs. 

He swallows and tries to focus on the water dripping down jaeyoungs hair, and the way his muscles curve around his arms and he catches his breath again, anxiety slipping down the shower drain.

He has already embarrassed himself more than should be possible for a day so he tries something, dares to take a leap while still wanting to stay on the ground, so he grabs jaeyoungs shirt with a trembling hand and looks into his eyes.

„Well. You wouldn't wanna flood the whole bathroom with your clothes right. You could just. stay here“. 

Hyunggu tries to speak confidently, he really does but all his braincells are running around in his head screaming bloody murder and burning everything down.

Some water drops slide down jaeyoungs face, following the line of his zic zac eyeliner, leaving a grey trace down his cheeks and smudging the makeup. Hyunggu is stunned for a moment at how beautiful jaeyoung is. Not hot and intimidating, but beautiful. 

„Ohh, you mean?..“, jaeyoungs mouth falls open in a silent O, and hyunggu wants to devour him.

“O-only if you want to“, hyunggu breathes out and it's barely audible with the water still drumming down on them, but jaeyoung understands, and takes his shirt off in one swift motion.

Hyunggu schwallows because _fuck_ , if watching jaeyoungs abs through the tv was flicking a light on, seeing them up close was like a whole city going up in flames.

The temporary tattoos still decorate jaeyoungs torso, creating a beautiful contrast to his soft skin, and hyunggu can see the muscles shift whenever jaeyoung’s breathing and he doesn't know if he wants to _be_ jaeyoung or be _with_ him.

Hyunggu isn't sure if jaeyoung understood his intentions in asking him to stay in the shower, but when the older closes the space between them and backs him against the wall hyunggu is sure he knows. 

Jaeyoungs lips are soft and hot against hyunggus, and he moves at a pace that's both rough and shy at the same time, making hyunggu feel like he's dissolving into the water flowing down the walls right now. 

“Is this alright with you?”, jaeyoung breathes against his lips, and this time, hyunggu does laugh, perplexed by how caring jaeyoung approaches everything despite looking so scary. 

“Yes this. This is very much alright with me”, he replies and drags his tongue over jaeyoungs bottom lip, who sighs and moves even closer.

“Good.”, he chokes out and cups the side of hyunggus face mouthing at his neck and hyunggu feels like his legs would give out if he wasn't currently pinned into place by the others body weight.

“God do you know how long i've thought about doing this“, he groans into hyunggus ear, his voice somehow dipping even lower, and it makes the heat in hyunggus stomach bubble up again. 

Hyunggu pushes jaeyoung away a bit and moves to unbuckle his belt. It’s kind of hard with the way the denim fabric is completely drenched and holding onto jaeyoungs thighs for dear life but when he peels them off and jaeyoung only stands there in his white boxers it’s like something out of a movie.

Hyunggu hopes that these are just really flattering briefs but when jaeyoung scrambles out of his underwear he stares and gulps. Those are _not_ just flattering briefs.

“I guess i'm not walking tomorrow then”, hyunggu half jokes and jaeyoung half laughs, before moving to kiss hyunggus neck again. 

“N-no marks”, hyunggu moans, and wishes he could just let jaeyoung paint his neck purple, but then either their stylist or hwitaek would kill him and he doesn't want to be responsible for someone's jail time. 

“God you looked so fucking hot on stage, i dont know how your band members keep it in their pants while practicing with you”, jaeyoung says and runs his hands all over hyunggus torso, who bites his lip as hard as he can to not belt out a moan. 

“Oh they dont, trust me”, he whines and jaeyoung pauses for a moment. 

“So youre a slut then huh”, he pins hyunggus hips to the cold tiles again and kisses down his jawline while hyunggu tries to buck his hip up against jaeyoungs cock despite being trapped in his bruising grip. 

“Pretty sure everyone in this industry is one, like have you _seen_ the guys in this competition alone?”, hyunggu tries to sound collected, but jaeyoung scatters his efforts when he looks up and deadpans,

“no, i was only looking at you _”._

“Okay that's it, please let me suck you off”, hyunggu breathes and drops to his knees so hard it's definitely gonna leave bruises. 

“God youre so fucking big”, he bites into jaeyoungs inner thigh, and he lets out a unnaturally high pitched whine that has hyunggus guts twisting. 

He palms jaeyoung as he continues sucking and biting his thighs. 

“You sound so pretty like this.” he almost snarls and definitely doesn't miss the way jaeyoung squeezes his eyes shut, and already looks like a mess with his makeup smudged and hair falling into his face. 

“So beautiful for me _princess_ ”, hyunggu lets out, the nickname rolling off his tongue like ocean foam, and he briefly wonders if he might've taken it too far but when jaeyoungs dick twitches at the petname his doubts are sidelined.

“F-fuck, hyunggu-yah”, jaeyoung stutteres, and hyunggu feels intoxicated in the way he hasnt even had his mouth around jaeoyungs dick and already has him so worked up. 

“Hmm you like being called princess?”, he coos and licks a stripe up jaeyoungs cock, pressing a kiss to the tip and spreading the precum with his tongue, and jaeyoung lets out a noise that sounds like a cry and a whimper mixed in the most beautiful way. 

Before he can take jaeyoungs cock in his mouth the other holds on to his hair, making him stop.

„Everything alright?“, he asks and jaeyoung doesn't reply, making hyunggu panic for a short while, thinking maybe he had changed his mind after all, before he notices what the other is staring at.

It's the dildo hyunggu had completely forgotten about.

“Ohhh, yeah, that. Ignore that please”, he says but jaeyoung just swallows, adams apple moving under his skin, shifting the tendons of his neck.

“But what if i don't wanna ignore it.”, he says so quietly hyunggu almost misses it. 

“You- what?”, he asks and notices the blush on jaeyoungs cheeks and _ohh._

“Oh?”, he tilts an eyebrow, “so you’d rather choke on a strap than have your own dick sucked?”, and when jaeyoung nods ever so slightly, too embarrassed to actually confirm it, that spurs hyunggu on, makes him more confident than he should be, but he likes it.

“Sorry _princess_ , but you gotta speak up or i won't be able to give you what you want”, he coos and looks at jaeyoung who is blushing so hard it almost looks concerning. 

“Y-yeah i want to. Uh. suck your dick”.

“That's more like it”, hyunggu says and presses a kiss to the corner of jaeyoungs mouth before pushing him down to his knees and inserting the back tip into himself and lightly slapping the tip on jaeyoungs lips, smiling at seeing him turn to putty under his guidance.

„Do you have a safeword?“, hyunggu asks, face softening and running his fingers through jaeyoungs hair who weakly nods. 

„Yeah just uh. Red.“, he mutters and hyunggu nods. 

„Red. okay got it.“ 

He runs a finger over the slit in jaeyoungs eyebrow, soft and careful and thinks about how beautiful jaeyoung looks again, even more so now when he takes the tip of the strap into his mouth and slowly lowers his head around it, hyunggu grabbing onto his hair to guide him through it.

„Mhh youre so pretty jaeyoung-hyung“, hyunggu murmurs while slowly fucking into his mouth and jaeyoung just looks up to him with glossy eyes, whimpering at the use of his real name and angling his jaw to grant hyunggu better access to his throat. 

He fits his hands into the small of hyunggu's back and doesn't let go, not when spit starts to spill over his lips, sliding down his chin, or when hyunggu ruts his hips into his throat even deeper, making him choke and mewl softly. 

„So good, you're so good for me“, hyunggu repeats like a mantra and snaps his hips into jaeyoungs mouth while cupping his face with both hands to hold his head in place.

„Such a pretty princess“, he coos and hits the back of jaeyoungs throat, making them both moan in pleasure. 

Hyunggu pulls out and and crouches down to jaeyoung, wiping the tears off with his thumb, smudging the makeup even more, and jaeyoung looks absolutely ruined, lips swollen red and wet from water and spit, makeup smudged and eyes puffy, but he's still so _beautiful_ hyunggu thinks and smiles.

„You were so good for me princess, i‘m gonna do something good for you now okay?“, he looks at jaeyoungs cock that still looks painfully hard and takes it into his hand, thumbing over the slit. 

Jaeyoung lets out a broken moan before standing up and letting hyunggu litter kisses along his lower stomach before wrapping his mouth around his cock.

He looks up through dripping black hair, and that sight alone has jaeyoung almost sobbing as he presses a hand to the tiled wall to give his trembling knees some support. Hyunggu hums around his length and slowly lowers his head more, enjoying the way his jaw aches. Jaeyoungs hands tangle into his hair and tilt his head backwards a bit. 

“This is not meant as bragging, but you really don't have to take all of me, i don't want to hurt you”, he says in the sweetest tone ever and hyunggus heart warms his smile. 

“That's adorable hyung, but i'm friends with shinwon hyung.”, he chuckles and continues sinking down until his nose hits jaeyoungs stomach, and makes him lose all resolve, curse words tumbling from his lips like cinderblocks as he involuntarily starts bucking his hips and thrusting in and out of hyunggus mouth.

„Fuck your neck is so so pretty“, he croaks out and lets his fingers dance along the curve of hyunggus throat. 

When hyunggu angles his head and takes him deeper than before, he can practically see his cock sliding in and out of hyunggus throat and it makes him almost cum instantly. 

“I‘m close fffuck, ‚m so so close but please let me fuck you instead”, jaeyoung presses out between moans. 

Hyunggu hesitantly pulls off, he would've loved to have jaeyoung cum in his mouth. 

“You're no fun hyung~”, he pouts, but it's wiped off his face when jaeyoung pulls him to his knees and kisses his torso again.  
He bites down on a nipple but it really doesnt do anything for hyunggu, having lost a lot of sensation from the mastectomy and he tells jaeyoung as much so he moves lower, sucking marks down his stomach but halts and looks up to hyunggu. 

“Is this okay? Can i eat you out or does that make you uncomfortable?”. 

Hyunggu wants to cry at how considerate jaeyoung is treating him through all of this, and tries to not think about all the people he'd been with that treated him like an object to only fulfill their desire when they found out he was trans because this is here, now, and it's only jaeyoung looking at him with warm comforting eyes, and hyunggu smiles.

“Yes, of course it is but thank you for asking.”, then he shimmies up a bit, and cards his fingers through jaeyoungs hair. 

“Now please get on with it, i'm dying over here.”

Jaeyoung chuckles deeply against his skin and it vibrates through hyunggus whole body, making him feels like he thought an edible wasnt shit 10 minutes ago and it hit him all at once now.

Jaeyoung licks into hyunggu and he squeezes his thighs shut around jaeyoungs head, pulling on his hair and letting out high pitched moans, not giving a fuck anymore wether anyone heard them or not. 

Hyunggu doesnt know whether he should be mad about how someone could be _this good_ at giving head or be thankful he was the one experiencing it first hand, but he doesn't even get to finish that thought as jaeyoung sucks on his clit and he feels like someone poured static into his field of vision.

Jaeyoung just _doesn’t stop_ , squeezing hyunggus thighs and ass in all the right places, licking his clit while sliding one finger in and out of him, spreading the slick all over and toying with every nerve existing in hyunggus body. 

Jaeyoung goes harder and hyunggu can’t hold himself back from letting out a snort that immedia makes jaeyoung stop in his tracks and look at him confused.

“Did i do something wrong?”, there’s that lost look on his face again and hyunggu would give him everything he wanted in that moment.

“I’m sorry no it’s just. Have you ever been with someone who doesnt have a dick?” he asks and jaeyoungs nose scrunches up in embarrassment.

“Is it that obvious?”, he hides his face behind his hands and hyunggu laughs, clear and pure and pries jaeyoungs hands away from his face.

“No it’s okay, it’s just that, it kinda feels like your trying to make dalgona coffee down there”, this time jaeyoung laughs with him, if only out of emberassment.

“Oh my god this is humiliating i’m so sorry”, he lets his head rest on hyunggus stomach and continues laughing.

“It’s really no problem, and your head game is fire, but we can also just skip to the fucking if you want.”

He pets jaeyoungs head sympathetically as the other looks up again. 

“but i wanted to be good for you”, he pouts and hyunggu plays with his cross earring.

“and you’re being so good, trust me hyung, but we don't have that much time anyways, so just, you know-“, he waves his hand around and jaeyoung understands and opens the shower door, blindly fumbling around for the wallet in his jeans, and pulls out a condom. 

He slides it on and grabs hyunggus leg to hike it up over his shoulder, pressing him against the tiles again, and the mix of the pain from the slight overstretch in his legs and the pressure on his shoulder blades combined with jaeyoungs intense eyes has him desperate again. 

“Are you sure about this?”, jaeyoung asks again, and hyunggu grips onto his shoulders, nails digging into the smooth skin and pulls him closer. 

“Yes please, jaeyoung-hyung, just fuck me already”, hyunggu literally begs, and almost yelps when jaeyoung pushes in, filling him up in ways he hadn’t been in such a long time, and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Fuck” jaeyoung sighs as he bottoms out, one hand digging into hyunggus soft thigh and the other holding his hips against the wall. 

“Fuck indeed”, hyunggu chuckles and kisses jaeyoungs neck again. 

“Now Please just _move_.”

Jaeyoung doesn't have to be told twice, as he starts rocking in and out of hyunggu, careful at first, but losing his resolve quickly, snapping his hips into hyunggu breakneck speed. 

Every thrust punches a whine out of hyunggu and he buries his face in jaeyoungs neck, running his hands over his broad shoulders and leaving scratches along his back. 

“Holy… shit”, jaeyoung grunts as he picks up the pace, quite literally banging hyunggu against the walls, and he's sorry for anyone on the other side of the room. 

Jaeyoung takes hyunggus other leg in his arm, so that hyunggu is only held up by grabbing onto jaeyoungs neck, the pressure of his back against the wall, and jaeyoungs strong arms giving his legs halt. 

Jaeyoung puts his hand on the wall for support, snapping into hyunggu relentlessly, and when he hits hyunggus g spot and simultaneously bites his earlobe, it sends hyunggu over the edge, clenching around jaeyoungs cock and feeling like he inhaled too much laughing gas.

The room is filled with way to much noise for way too long before jaeyoungs pace begins to falter and he spills into the condom, riding out his orgasm while hyunggu is still over sensitive and whining against his neck. 

“Oh god, god fuck hyunggu yah“, he growls and carefully slips out, before sinking to his knees and leaning on the floor. 

He barely has time to catch his breath before Hyunggu tilts jaeyoung's head up and locks eyes. 

“I wanna hear more of your pretty voice princess”, he coos and guides jaeyoungs hands behind his back, before carefully kicking his legs apart. Jaeyoung looks up at him with glossy eyes, but they immediately clear up when hyunggu fists jaeyoungs half hard cock, running one hand over it and rubbing at the slit.

„Ow- oh fuck… hyung..hyunggu”, he cries out and bucks his hips pathetically, breath going faster. 

“Please, please fuck, please”, he cries, tears now falling down his cheeks like the water above them and no one knows what exactly he's begging for, but hyunggu picks up the pace, jerking jaeyoungs oversentitive cock while he whines and squirms under his touch, stomach twitching and contracting until he cums again, white hot over hyunggus hand, shaking violently with the force of it. 

“So good for me princess”, hyunggu says, kissing jaeyoungs lips that are red and swollen from his teeth.

“You look so beautiful like this”, he caresses jaeyoungs cheeks and the other smiles at him with puffy eyes. 

“I did good?“, he croaks out, squeezing hyunggus hand.

“So good”, hyunggu replies and kisses him again. 

“Can i clean you up?”, hyunggu asks and jaeyoung nods weakly before slumping against the wall, too tired to do anything. 

Hyunggu takes the body wash he brought and rubs it over jaeyoungs body, warm fingers dancing over the soft skin and lathering it with green liquid.

„Oh i didn't know they named a shower gel after you“, jaeyoung taunts and holds out the bottle that reads ‚lord of misrule‘ and hyunggu’s laughing again, bright sound bouncing off from the wall and he hits jaeyoungs arms while burying his head in the crook of his neck.

The smell of citrus and patchouli fills the air and makes hyunggu drowsy, and there's something so intimate in the way jaeyoung sighs whenever hyunggu touches him, how he reacts on instinct and when hyunggu is shampooing his hair he leans into the touch like he was made for it, and it makes hyunggu want to fall in love. 

  
  


They finally get out of the shower and hyunggu wraps jaeyoung into a soft towel burrito as he picks up their clothes and looks for a hair dryer. 

“So... are you ready to uhh. Face everyone?”, hyunggu chuckles when they're fully dressed again, and jaeyoung laughs, velvet notes spilling from his lips and hyunggu feels warm, feels safe. 

“They're probably not even gonna notice we were gone.?”, jaeyoung tries, and he looks so shy and nervous it makes hyunggu want to hide him from the world for forever. 

They enter the afterparty and of course most of the members of onf and pentagon are gathered in one corner, staring at both of them as soon as they near. 

Hyunggu feels like he might die with the way changgu and seungjun are looking at him, shit eating grins plastered across their faces.

“Huh, well that was a long shower hyunggu yah”, changgu teases and hyunggu wants to turn around and go Home immediately. 

Jaeyoung moves to say something in their defense but seungjun is quick to interrupt,

“Don't even try, we all know you two fucked, you were gone for like 3 hours, you better hope none of the poor other guys heard you,”

he slurs and his voice in combination with the red tint on his cheeks proves that quite some time had indeed already passed since the party started. 

Hyojin gives hyunggu a half bow and says: „i apologize for him, he‘s had a few and always talks shit when drunk.“ The redhead rolls his eyes and drags seungjun away while mumbling something about overly long shower times at the dorms and jaeyoung only chuckles. 

Hyunggu coughs and goes to get some water when shinwon corners him.

„So you blew him?“

Hyunggu almost spits out the drink he was sipping.

„Uhhh. yeah….“, he tries not to blush when shinwons eyes widen in realisation.

„Wait you two like, _fucked_ fucked?!“,

he almost-yells, earning them a few stares from the other bands as hyunggu drags shinwon away from the crowd.

„Maybe we did. yeah“, he mumbles and looks down but to his surprise shinwon isn't trying to make fun of him like he thought he would.

„And was that okay? Like. was he kind to you?“, his speech is laced with liquor and it's cute how concerned he seems.

„Oh yeah totally. He was more than kind. at one point he-„, shinwon slaps a hand over hyunggus mouth to keep him from finishing the sentence. 

„Gross. you know what okay i really don't want to know, i'm just glad you‘re good.“ 

Jaeyoung approaches the two and shinwon gives him a shit eating wink before disappearing to the bar.

„Hey, i brought you a drink,” jaeyoung says and hands hyunggu another cup, staring into his own as if it held the secrets to the universe.

 _Cute._ Hyunggu thinks and takes a sip.

„What are you getting all shy on me for hyung? You didn't sound shy when you were banging me against the wall half an hour ago“, he taunts and it looks like jaeyoungs cheeks are a christmas tree lighting up.

„I‘m not good with like, words and stuff“, he mumbles and hides his face behind his hand.

„That's okay hyung, let's just join the others and have a good time, and if you give me your number we can do this again maybe“, hyunggu smiles with his eyes bright as the ceiling lights.

„Let me take you to dinner first“, jaeyoung says and hyunggu laughs again, slapping a hand to jaeyoungs shoulder, pure happiness ringing through his body.

“Oh so your dating agenda is railing someone in a shower before the first date? Cute.“

Jaeyoung blushes and hyunggu places a promise in the form of a kiss on his mouth and it sits there like a butterfly, and they intertwine hands before making their way to the dancefloor. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont have anything to say to my defense


End file.
